Una obra de caridad
by PINKDIAMOND4000
Summary: Los mercenarios van a hacer obras de caridad en estas navidades. ¿Estaran ellos de acuerdo? ¿Què pasa cuando la obra del dìa es pasar un dìa entero cuidando niños?


NA:¿Nunca se han preguntado que hacen los mercenarios en las fiestas de navidad? Creo que esta fic les contestarà esa pregunta.

* * *

**UNA OBRA DE CARIDAD**

La temporada de navidad llegó a Tellius. Todos sus habitantes decoraban con alegría. Los gobernantes hacían sus fiestas privadas, los nobles ofrecía bailes, y los civiles buscaban la forma de disfrutar la temporada. En la base de los mercenarios, todos sus miembros estaban decorando con alegría, bueno, casi todos. Soren se la había pasado encerrado en su cuarto todo el día. No había salido a comer, y Shinon no se encontraba en ningún lado, de seguro andaba bebiendo otra vez.

Ike estaba en su oficina, leyendo una carta. El comandante de los mercenarios y héroe de la Guerra contra el rey loco, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras leía la carta. Cuando terminó de leerla se paró de la mesa y salió de su oficina, mientras iba caminando por el pasillo se encontró con Titania, la subcomandante.

-Titania. ¿Puedes pedirles a los mercenarios, que los quiero en la sala de estar?

-Eso no es ningún problema comandante. –Para Titania esa era una petición sencilla, sin embargo, le preocupaba la razón, por la cual quería a todos allí. -¿Sucede algo malo comandante?

-No. Solo, diles a los demás que los quiero en la sala de estar. Ya vuelvo. –La figura del comandante fue desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Titania hizo como Ike le había ordenado, todos estaban esperando a su comandante, todos, hasta Shinon que había llegado y extrañamente estaba sobrio. Al cabo de diez minutos, Ike ya estaba sentado en frente de todos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mercenarios. –Mirando a cada uno de ellos, se podía notar como algunos (Boyd, Rolf y Mia) estaban nerviosos. –Como ya saben la temporada de navidad ya esta aquí. –Mientras Ike iba explicando Shinon se estaba haciendo el chivo loco, y los demás le ponían mucha atención. –Y para este año los mercenarios harán obras de caridad, y es por eso que-. –Antes de poder terminar la frase Shinon estaba reclamando.

-¿Obras de caridad? ¡Bah! Tonterías.

-Shinon. Siéntate, que aun no he terminado. –Y Shinon obedeció, se sentó aunque dijo un par de cosas en voz baja que es mejor dejar a la imaginación. –Como iba diciendo, este año los mercenarios van a hacer obras de caridad. La obra del día es hacernos cargo de seis niños, para esto se formaran cuatro grupo de dos y uno de tres. A cada grupo se le dará la tarea de hacer feliz a su niño, el grupo que tenga al niño más feliz recibirá algo especial. –Cuando Ike terminó, varios de los mercenarios estaban contentos con la idea, exceptuando a Soren y Shinon, el primero mantenía su expresión fría y calculadora y el segundo tenía expresión de matar a alguien.

-¿Hermano cómo vas a dividir los grupos? –Preguntó Mist muy emocionada.

-Ah, eso es fácil, aquí tengo once papelitos, cada uno tiene un dibujo. Todos van a coger un papel y el que saque el mismo dibujo que el otro será su compañero. Recuerden que hay un grupo de tres. –Todos los mercenarios cogieron su papelito y empezaron a buscar a sus compañeros.

-¿Quién tiene una estrella? –Preguntó Mia, buscando a su compañero. Gatrie levantó la mano y señaló a su papelito. Se podía notar que el rubio tenía una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

-¡El que tenga el círculo venga conmigo! –Gritó Boyd, a lo cual Rolf y Mist le respondieron acercándosele. –Así que somos el grupo de tres. Esto va a ser divertido.

-Bueno Oscar parece que tú y yo estamos juntos en esto. –El peliazul se sentó al lado del paladín, mostrándole su cuadrado.

-Me tocó un triángulo. –Rhys se le acercó a la pelirroja. –Valla, al parecer tú también tienes uno. Eso nos hace compañeros.

Todos estaban felices con su grupo, todos excepto Soren y Shinon, que por desgracia quedaron juntos. A Soren se le podía notar la cara de disgusto, (y a decir verdad al pelirrojo no le importaba demostrar su odio hacia Soren) Shinon por su parte empezó a quejarse.

-¡Yo no voy a hacer pareja con ese crío!

-No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo.

-Lo mismo digo, prefiero hacer equipo con la mierda.

-Tienes toda la razón, tú vas mejor con la mierda. –Utilizando tono frío e inexpresivo.

-¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste!

-Uh oh. Hermano. ¿No deberíamos de hacer algo? Si siguen así se podrían matar. –Mist murmuró al odio de Ike con extrema preocupación.

-Oye Shinon. ¿Quieres cambiar conmigo?

-Y ¿Por qué habría de cambiar contigo Mia?

-Porque. –Sonriéndo. –Gatrie está en mi grupo.

-Jefe. ¿Está bien si cambió con Shinon, verdad? –Preguntó Mia esperando que Ike accediera, porque la verdad, no le gustaba que Gatrie fuera su pareja, ya que se pasaría el día entero tratando de conquistarla en vez de poner atención a su trabajo.

-De acuerdo. –Suspirando. –Shinon tu vas con Gatrie. Mia tu estás con Soren. ¿Contentos? –Todos asintieron. –Bien. Ahora que todo está resuelto, es hora de que conozcan a los niños.

-¿Y dónde están los niños exactamente Ike?

-Están en el campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo rayos llegaron ahí? –Preguntó Boyd, sorprendido, mientras se dirigían hacia el campo.

Los mercenarios salieron al campo, donde estaban seis niños sentados. Al grupo de Ike y Oscar les tocó un niño llamado John el cual se veía muy feliz de estar con el comandante. El niño era rubio de ojos azules y era más pequeño que Rolf (todos eran más pequeños que el arquero.) Boy, Mist y Rolf, escogieron a Rafi, un niño de pelo negro, que se veía muy travieso, andaba con un tira chinas. Gatrie y Shinon escogieron a una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes, esta se veía que no era fácil, tan solo se le acercó Gatrie, esta le metió el pie y el caballero en armadura se cayó de boca. La niña se llamaba Juli. Titania y Rhys escogieron a un par de gemelas, rubias de ojos marrones, se llamaban Lavanda y Estrella y se veían tranquilas y muy felices. A Soren y Mia les tocó una niña que tenía dos coletas y el color de su pelo era lavanda. Sus ojos que hacían juego con su cabello eran del mismo color, pero un tono más claro. Su nombre era Lila y era muy tímida, esta última llevaba unas gafas, y un libro abrazado.

-Muy bien. Ahora que cada uno tiene su niño, deberán de llevarlos al pueblo más cercano y pasar el día entero con ellos. Recuerden que deben de hacerlos felices o si no habrá un castigo. –Todos asintieron.

Después de un rato, los mercenarios se dispersaron. Casi todos los grupos de fueron a distintos pueblos, todos excepto los grupos de Soren y Shinon. Estos fueron a Alpea. Era un pequeño pueblo con varias casas, las cuales estaban decoradas con hermosos adornos navideños. Habían niños corriendo por la calle y personas vendiendo artículos navideños por las calles. Aunque era un pueblo muy pequeño tenía un árbol de navidad en la plaza del centro (NA: No pregunten como les hacen para hacer funcionar las extensiones o demás) Shinon, Gatrie y Juli se fueron por su lado, mientras que Soren, Mia y Lila se quedaron en la plaza.

-Y Bien pequeña. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Um… Yo…Yo quiero… -La pequeña les desvió la mirada y Soren solo cruzó los brazos.

-Mia déjala. Esa niña no quiere hablar.

-¡Soren! No tienes porque ser tan borde. La pobre niña está asustada. –Mia se enojó por el comentario de Soren, pero no le dio mucha importancia al mago. –Lila no le hagas caso a Soren. ¿Qué quieres hacer? –La espadachina le sonrió a la niña, acción que le dio algo de valor a esta.

-Um… Yo quiero –Desviando la mirada nuevamente. –Yo quiero un helado.

-¿Te gustan los helados? –la niña asintió. –A mí también. Que coincidencia. ¿No crees? –Mia estaba contentan, porque le gustaban mucho los niños.

-S-Si. –Apretando el libro con fuerza.

-Oye Soren. ¿No quieres un helado? –El mago solo se limitó a mirarla, la miró como si no le importara mucho.

-….

-Soren no me mires así. Es solo un helado. –Poniéndose una mano en la cintura. – ¿De que sabor los van a querer?

-C-Chocolate… -Lila aun estaba nerviosa y el comportamiento de Soren no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-¡A mi también me gusta el chocolate! ¿Y tu Soren? ¿De que vas a querer el tuyo?

-De lo que sea. –Mia volvió a sonreír y se fue al puesto de helados el cual estaba cerca de la entrada del pueblo, dejando a Soren cuidando de Lila. Al cado de dos minutos Lila se le quedó mirando como si estuviera esperando algo de el.

-¿Si? –El mago arqueó una ceja.

-P-Puedo… -Genial la niña había empezado a tartamudear otra vez, esto se estaba volviendo una molestia. A Soren le costó mucho esfuerzo para no perder la paciencia. –Quiero…ir a… J-Jugar con los demás niños. –Lila le desvió la mirada nuevamente.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras. No me importa lo que pase, solo no te alejes. –El mago le echó una mirada fulminante a la niña.

-S-Si. –Lila dejó su libro en una de las bancas y se fue a donde estaban jugando los demás niños. Soren miró el libro y cuando lo levantó se dio cuenta de que era un libro de trueno. ¿Esta niña es una maga de trueno? Soren no lo podía creer. Cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que Lila estaba llorando y que los demás niños le tenían acorralada en una esquina. El mago se acercó al grupo de niños y les echó la típica mirada de no-me jodas.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Preguntó el mago usando un tono frío y calculador.

-¡Esa niña es una estigmatizada! -Soren se quedó pasmado. Pero se recuperó de inmediato para defender a la niña, después de todo tanto Soren como Lila eran iguales.

-Déjenla en paz. –El mago cruzó sus brazos y se les quedó mirándolos.

-¿P-Por qué nos mira así? –Preguntó uno de los más pequeños.

-… -Aun los seguía mirando. – Si no la dejan tranquila, no respondo. –Soren se trajo consigo el libro de Lila. Uno de los niños notó el libro y se asustó.

-E-Eso es un libro de magia… ¡Vámonos de aquí! – Todos los niños se fueron corriendo. Soren se agachó y le entregó el libro a Lila.

-G-Gracias… -Secándose las lagrimas. -¿Por qué me ayudaste? –La niña le miraba confundida, sobretodo porque Soren no se había portado muy bien con ella.

-Tú y yo somos iguales. – Soren comenzó a caminar en dirección a la plaza, pero se detuvo cuando Lila le volvió a hablar.

-T-Tu también… ¿Sabes qué eres? – Lila le miraba emocionada porque nunca había encontrado a alguien como ella. Sus padres le habían contado que muchas personas odiaban a los mestizos y que se alejara de los laguz. Soren negó con la cabeza.

-No se que soy. ¿Tú sabes que eres? –El mago miró a la niña con curiosidad.

-¡Si! –Contestó con felicidad. –Soy mitad gato. Ahora que lo recuerdo eres un mago ¿Verdad? –Soren arqueó una ceja. Por lo menos ya había dejado de tartamudear.

-Si.

-¿Me ayudarás a practicar mi magia? -Soren se le quedó mirando sorprendido.

-… De acuerdo. Pero no le dirás a nadie que te he ayudado con los niños. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. ¿Me ayudarías con la magia de trueno? –Soren asintió.

-Vamos al bosque.

Soren se fue en dirección al bosque con Lila siguiéndole muy de cerca. Llegaron a un sitio donde había muchos árboles.

-Sabes leer en antiguo. ¿Verdad? –La niña asintió. –Bien. Quiero que concentres tu magia y destruyas ese árbol, el más pequeño. –Señalando el árbol.

-¡Si! –Lila comenzó a hablar en lenguaje antiguo. – **"****Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans!" **–De sus manos empezó a salir electricidad, pero se desvió y casi le da a Soren. Por suerte el mago lo esquivó justo a tiempo.

-Oye ten más cuidado. Vuelve a intentarlo una vez más. –Lila asintió. Y lo volvió a intentar, pero falló nuevamente. La niña lo intentó unas quince veces hasta que lo pudo perfeccionar. –Lo lograste. –Aunque su tono no lo demostraba, Soren estaba satisfecho porque Lila pudo aprenderse el hechizo. –Lila es hora de irnos, Mia debe de estar vuelta loca buscándonos.

-¡Si! –Lila estaba feliz porque era la primera vez que Soren le llamaba por su nombre.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza Mia estaba sentada en una de las bancas, se veía muy molesta.

-¿Y se puede saber donde estaban? ¡Ya se derritió el helado! –Soren no le hizo mucho caso y Lila solo se rió.

-Mia. –La espadachina la miró. -¿Me puedes comprar otro helado? Esta vez vamos contigo.

-¡Claro que si! –Mia le sonrió y se fueron nuevamente al puesto de helados.

El día había terminado y todos los mercenarios volvieron a la base. Los demás grupos llegaron intactos, pero el grupo de Shinon y Gatrie llegó destrozado. Estaban todo despeinados y Shinon tenía varios hoyos en su ropa. Gatrie se tiró al suelo y se quedó dormido. Ike se llevó a todos los niños a la sala de estar y los mercenarios se quedaron en el patio de entrenamientos, estaban esperando a la respuesta de su comandante. Después de media hora Ike salió y cada niño fue con su grupo correspondiente.

-Los niños más felices son: Estrella, Lavanda y Lila. Los grupos recibirán su premio más tarde. –Todos los niños sonrieron. –Shinon y Gatrie recibirán su castigo. Juli no se ve muy feliz que digamos. –Gatrie ni respondió, todavía seguía dormido y Shinon solo bufó. –Niños es hora de despedirse. –Todos los niños se despidieron. Antes de irse Lila abrazó a Mia, y Soren en secreto le entregó un libro que decía: "El Thunder" La niña le abrazó y se fue de la fortaleza con los demás niños. Más tarde esa noche Ike le entregó su premio a los grupos ganadores y se quedó hablando con Soren.

-Soren. Lila me contó lo que hiciste por ella hoy. –Soren se sonrojo un poco.

-Le dije que no se lo contara a nadie. Bueno tú eres una excepción.

-Nunca pensé que te gustaran los niños. – Soren arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

-Ella es un caso diferente. –Ike solo se rió.

-No te preocupes Soren. Ve a descansar, que mañana tenemos otra misión.

El mago se fue a su habitación y se acostó en su cama. Se quedó inmediatamente dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

NA: Espero que les haya gustado. El hechizo que hizo lila esta en latin una amiga me lo pasò. Sobre los helados y los àrboles de navidad es un misterio como llegaron ahì XD. El clima en Crimea es tropical osea que en invierno no cae nieve (Eso es lo que quise dejar dicho en este one-shot) Bueno ya saben: Comenten!


End file.
